


...And They Lived Happily Ever After

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute Kids, Fairy Tales, Fluff, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy have their granddaughter over for the night, and tell her a bedtime story. Except she wants to hear the fairy tale of how her grandfathers’ met, married and lived happily ever after.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman Collection of Promtps [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662037
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	...And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on my tumblr that kind of got away from me. 
> 
> Anon asked: For the fluff and romance how about “tell me again” with Merwin!! Anything Merwin is so cute
> 
> And this is what I came up with! I hope you enjoy!

“And they lived Happily Ever After.” Merlin closed the book on Cinderella with the hopes the little one in the big, over exuberant Princess canopy bed was asleep.

Eggsy lay beside Rayla, a hand swept through soft, loose curls. The little curly haired brunette still stared, blue eyes wide and awake, even after the story Merlin told her. Sleep looked very far from their little granddaughter, despite all of their efforts.

“Tell me again,” she begged in her small voice. Dimples creased her cheeks with the wide, pleading smile she gave Merlin.

“Again?” Merlin went to open the book, it was short and a quick read, but paused when Rayla shot a tiny hand out.

“No, Grandpa.” The four year old demanded. “Not that story.”

Merlin turned in the rocker to search whatever other fairy tale the young one wanted to hear, again. “There’s Snow White, Sleeping Beauty...” Merlin scanned the shelf they had stocked with books, new and old, they had kept from when their daughter was young, and others added since Rayla was born.

“No.” Her hair moved fast, just as quickly as her head shook, Eggsy had to actually lean away from possible assault to the face. “Not those stories.”

At this point both men in the room had matching expressions of befuddlement. What on Earth could she want? Merlin went to the bag beside her bed, the one Natalie packed for her, and sifted through extra clothes, stuffies Rayla may want, a few pull-ups just in case.

“Did she think we don’t keep all the lass needs?” Merlin mused to himself. It wasn’t like he and Eggsy didn’t have this room, and the house, stocked with everything their granddaughter would need. “She packed snacks, Eggsy!”

Eggsy chuckled, fingers still smoothed through Rayla’s hair. “That doesn’t look like her overnight bag, babe.”

He stopped pawing through the bag to really look at it. It wasn’t the normal ‘grandfather bag’ their daughter sent for Rayla’s weekend trips to Grandpa and Papa’s. This one was red with white spots, little black antenna’s sticking from the top like a lady bug.

“That’s nursery bag!” Rayla informed the room proudly. “Not Grandpa and Papa bag.” She was far smarter than her years, bless her little heart.

“Wonder if Natalie was in a rush?” Eggsy offered. His voice grew soft and heavy, like he was ready to sleep. Much like the little girl they tried so desperately to lull into slumber, and fought it like it was her job.

Merlin popped his head out of the bag, squinting suspiciously at his husband. Whose cheek wrinkled further as it rested against the headboard, glasses askew on his face while Eggsy’s eyes slipped shut and a soft snore began to leave slack lips.

“Eggsy!”

“Wot!?” He jumped up. “I wasn’t sleeping.” Eggsy grumbled and fixed his glasses, returning to his previous position to caress Rayla’s hair.

“Papa was sleeping.” Rayla giggled which coaxed a fond smile to form on Eggsy’s lips.

“Shhh. Don’t tell Grandpa.” Eggsy whispered into Rayla’s ear.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but a smile stayed tender for the two; he loved them so much.

“Alright. Since mommy sent the wrong pack, what story did ye want to hear again, Ray?” A nickname they’d given her when she was a newborn.

Rayla squirmed beneath the white and purple duvet, it was littered with soft, spring flowers of various colors. All ranged from pale yellows, soft greens, and pastel pinks and blues. She worked further against Eggsy’s chest until his arm came around her in the form of a cuddle, one of the few ways to get her to sleep, and had a gleeful glint in her eyes.

“Your story.” She gave them another dimpled grin. His husband’s smile was soft and warm as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “Please?”

Those little eyes, small features and the most angelic face he’d ever seen could ask for the world, and Merlin would give it to her.

“You spoiled her, Papa.” The accusation held little heat; he adored their love story. A little embellished for young ears, but what was a little fun?

Most of it was true. The story of a brave Knight and lonely Wizard. Two men who saved the world, both craved love and family, only to find it, side by side, and live Happily Ever After.

Eggsy hunkered in, his arms tightened around her small body, and his face just as open and eager as the little one in front of him.

“It’s a lovely story, Ham.” Merlin heard the love through Eggsy’s words. “One of my favorites,” he added in a soft whisper.

Merlin put her pack away, shifting back into the rocker, and crossed a leg over the other as he gazed at his husband and precious granddaughter. And there couldn’t be anyone else in the room, besides these two people, who Merlin would give everything to.

“Alright. But this is the last story, Ray. Then it’s to sleep, aye?”

Rayla nodded impatiently. “Yes, Grandpa. I promise!” The vow would likely be lost on her, but Merlin could be proud of the effort she’d make.

Merlin cleared his throat and began a story he’d told from the time their kids were babies, and now to the next generation.

“Once Upon a Time, there was a Brave Knight and a lonely Wizard...” Rayla whispered with Merlin, likely from memory, as he told their granddaughter the silly little tale of how Eggsy and Merlin met, married, had children and lived happily ever after.

And Merlin had to admit, it was his favorite story, too.


End file.
